


The Shape of One's Soul

by TacticianLyra



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticianLyra/pseuds/TacticianLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse is really complicated. Even more so when there are some worlds where someone's soul walks beside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of One's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of drabbles for the most part. Maybe an episode rewrite here and there. If anyone has questions, just ask: I would absolutely love to talk someone's ear off about the ideas I've had for this.

It took Penn Zero precisely twenty-three seconds to figure out that different dimensions meant different rules, especially when it came to dæmons.  
  
Sometimes the inhabitants of a world had dæmons that looked normal enough.  
  
Sometimes the dæmons were absolutely absurd, like in the world with the four-eared aliens: Princess Alrgelbaccch Blunkenthorttthhhph’s dæmon was a crystalline creature that vaguely resembled some sort of lizard-cat hybrid.  
  
Sometimes the inhabitants of a world were human, but _didn’t have dæmons_ , like Dinosaur Cowboy World. That…had been frightening for the first few minutes. Thankfully the inhabitants seemed to pick up on the "don't touch the dæmon" instinct.  
  
Other times, they’d be dropped into a world where they and their dæmons shared a body, such as Ocean World. That had been horribly disconcerting the first time, especially since that was their second mission. (The first one hadn’t really counted, because everyone still had their dæmons.) Whenever they were zapped back home from worlds like that, it _hurt_ , like when they and their dæmons went a bit too far from each other, but this was just going back to how it normally was.  
  
Then there were worlds that were an odd mixture: some inhabitants had dæmons, others didn’t.  
  
It was random, and yet it had an order to it, just like Phyllis had said.  
  



End file.
